If You Tackle A Bounty Hunter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In this story, Ally meets Tetrax, with some help from her cousin Rachel. Rated T for a little action violence, other than that, tickles and fluff!


**Another oneshot for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

**A/N: This story takes place a little bit before Sparkling Lover's story "The Diamond In The Rough". If you haven't read that one, I suggest you do. It is an awesome story from a great writer!**

* * *

**If You Tackle A Bounty Hunter, He'll Tickle You**

Rachel was slinking quietly in Tetrax's room as the Petrosapien was working on his computer. She waited patiently, knowing that Ally would come in after a moment.

Right on time, Ally opened the door. "Rachel?" she called out and stopped when she saw the crystal alien looking in her direction and went stiff with fear. "Who are you?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed. "That's my question to you," he said, making her cringe and inched back towards the door as he took a step towards her.

Rachel sprung from her hiding place and tackled Tetrax to the floor, surprising and stunning the bounty hunter as she then got up and ran with Ally right beside her.

"Yes! I caught Tetrax off guard!" Rachel exclaimed as they both ran to the living room.

"Rachel, who was that?" Ally asked.

"That was Tetrax," Rachel explained. "He's a Petrosapien and he's one of the two Petrosapiens that live here."

Before the little girl could ask who the other Petrosapien was, Rachel gasped and took off after grabbing Ally. The older girl ran as Tetrax pursued them and set up crystal barriers to stop them. One barrier actually made Rachel reflexively lean back, only to stumble into the Petrosapien's arms.

"I've got you both now," he said, holding them in place despite their frantic squirming to get away. "You may have tackled me, Rachel, but even you should remember what happens when you surprise a bounty hunter."

Rachel didn't like the dark tone Tetrax's voice took and she was shaking a little bit. "What happens?" asked Ally.

Tetrax grinned. "The bounty hunter…tickles you!"

With that, Tetrax tickled both girls, his hands tickling their stomachs, sending them into fits of laughter as he continued the harmless torture. "The bounty hunter's got you both now. There's no escape for you too," he teased them with a chuckle as they struggled to get free of him.

"Tetrax! Let us go!" Rachel squealed as she squirmed and was almost free when suddenly she felt her legs trapped and she looked to see that the sneaky bounty hunter had pinned both her legs and Ally's legs with the strong crystals he was made of.

Tetrax chuckled again. "This is for sneaking up on me," he smirked and suddenly moved his face towards Rachel's stomach after he lifted her shirt up a little and blowing a huge raspberry into her ticklish stomach. Rachel squealed again and Ally joined her in the squealing as Tetrax did the same to her small stomach. He switched back and forth between them, blowing large raspberries into their ticklish spots and chuckling upon hearing them squeal like crazy.

"Okay! OKAY! We give!" Rachel cried out in desperation.

"Please!" Ally begged.

Tetrax stopped and let them have a breather. Then he looked thoughtful. "I don't know if you girls have really learned your lesson," he said. "I better reinforce that lesson."

"No!" Rachel giggled out and then giggled again as the Petrosapien playfully darted his hands towards her stomach, but stopped short, doing the same to Ally. Both girls were laughing hard even though he wasn't tickling them.

"I'm not even tickling you and you're going crazy," he smirked, but decided that perhaps they had enough. He didn't want them passing out on him, so he freed them and scooped them both up in his arms, carrying them back to his quarters to rest.

Rachel rested her head trustingly on the bounty hunter's broad shoulder, smiling up at him. "Sorry about sneaking up on you," she said. "I just wanted to get you just once since you always get me."

Tetrax chuckled. "It's fine, Rachel," he said to her before turning to the younger girl in his other arm. "Is this little one the girl you were telling me about the other day? The artist?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, this is Ally," she said. "Ally, this is Tetrax, one of my good friends."

Tetrax sat down at his desk and set both girls in his lap, cuddling them close as they returned the cuddle happily. "I like you, Tetrax," said Ally honestly.

He chuckled. "Same to you, kiddo," he said. "But remember girls, if you tackle a bounty hunter, he'll tickle you silly."

Rachel and Ally both laughed and Tetrax laughed with them, all three enjoying the friendship they all shared.

* * *

**Tetrax has a softer side to him. Who knew?**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
